First Flight
by mysterygirl159
Summary: Lin accompanies Tenzin in Oogie's first flight. That shouldn't be a problem...


**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

"_Attention! Wulong citizen, our crowned Prince Lu Yen is trying to find a bride. The Prince said he wants a wife who is brave enough to ride a dragon with him. Come to the castle tomorrow and the Prince himself shall choose his lady."_

"_Prince Lu Yen must be out of his mind! Who would want their daughter to ride the beast he caught?"_

"_He's just caught the dragon a few days ago. It mustn't have been tamed."_

"_I'll try!"_

"_Hana?!"_

"_What? I'm sure I'm brave enough."_

* * *

"Fire!"  
"Water!"  
"Bumi won! Kya and Lin proceed to the next level!"

"Earth!"  
"Air!"  
"Kya won! Lin, you're going with me tomorrow."

The sun was shining gently above the air temple island. Yellow leaves were falling as the autumn breeze blew. "C'mon, Lin. It'll be fun! I'll hold you. I promise." Ten-year-old Tenzin climbed to his bison and stretched his arms to the younger girl. Tenzin looked happy and excited. Fresh air filled his chest and he couldn't wait to fly.

"No! I'm not going!" Lin folded her arms in a rebellious way. "I hate flying," she mumbled. Lin, instead , looked worried and annoyed. Her wavy dark hair flew to her face as the wind blew.

"Uh-Oh.. Little Linny is afraid of flying," Tenzin's older brother, Bumi, teased the ran away. He had had enough of Lin's boulders that day. Kaya giggled. She inherited Katara's motherly figure but her blue eyes gleamed naughty as she whispered in Lin's ears,"You'll have to fly to be qualified as Tenzin's wife." Lin's face grew red.

"Aahh.. Aahh.. Help! I'm afraid of height!" Bumi waved his hands dramatically from a top of a tree.

"I'm not afraid, I don't like flying, that's all." Lin said hesitantly.

* * *

_Hana was introduced to Prince Lu Yen. He was tall with dark hair and small green eyes. His gave Hana a warm smile and led her to his dragon. _

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Hana, Prince Lu Yen."_

"_Call me Lu Yen," he said as he climbed to the dragon and gave his arm to Hana._

_Hana stared at the massive blue dragon. The dragon glared at her and opened his big mouth, showing his fangs. Hana flinched. _

"_That's his way of showing affection. I think he likes you," Lu Yen said, hunching his shoulders._

"_I'm sorry. First flight. Let's go," Hana took Lu Yen's hand._

* * *

"Besides, it's his first flight," Lin kept chattering. "Not to mention mine. I'm pretty nervous." Lin took a glance at the little bison. It roared and licked her full of fondness. Lin threw a disgusted face at the bison and a terrifying glare at its rider.

Tenzin laughed, "Oogie seems to like you, don't you boy? You sure aren't afraid of a cute baby bison like Oogie, are you?" He petted his bison, full of affection. Oogie flapped its tail and stared at Lin with its big beady eyes, as if pleading her to be hurry.

Lin looked at the little bison. He was the tiniest bison in the island but he was still _huge_. Huge and furry, in Lin opinion, a giant ball of fur and slime. He started sneezing at her as soon as he was born. Ugh! Wasn't something nice to experience. He was also the most careless, reckless bison but Lin managed to say,"I AM most probably NOT afraid!"and climbed to the bison. It was higher than she thought. Before she could change her mind, Tenzin quickly grabbed her hand in his and yelled, "Yip-yip!"

* * *

_Hana gasped as the dragon took off. The city underneath them was beautiful. Lu Yen smiled and Hana laughed. It was a wonderful experience. They fell in love as the dragon flapped its wings, dancing in the air and a huge ball was held a few days later.  
_

* * *

Lin shut her eyes tightly when Tenzin patted her shoulder and told her it was okay. Her fist tightened and she slowly opened her eyes. The view below her made her forgot about her phobia. She could see the air temple-it was a lot more beautiful from the sky-the whole city, the busy street, the lake. It was just plain awesome! She could hear the wind blowing and she stretched her arms, trying to touch the clouds.

"Whoa! I never knew, the view is awesome! Tenzin! Look! I can see the zoo from up here." Her eyes were fixed to the city underneath her. She was filled with excitement and her eyes flung wide, trying to grasp everything she saw.

"Told ya! It sure is pretty up here." Tenzin said, smiling. Lin smiled back when she remembered a story her teacher read for her. About Hana, Prince Lu Yen, and his dragon. Hana's first flight, Lin's first flight, they were like...in the same condition!

Lin turned her head to the right to see Tenzin, calm and warm as always. Lu Yen and Hana fell in love as they flew. Could they be? Could they live happily ever after like the ones in the stories? 'Can he like me back?' she asked herself. She looked down to see that her right hand was still in his. She blushed her own thought. 'What?' she said to herself, 'Life is like a fairytale. A girl can hope. I might not know what will happen in the future but I can feel it!' She shook her head and saw Tenzin was gazing lovingly at her. Embarrassed, she raised her left arm and with a bright pink cheek and throbbing heart, she gave Tenzin a gift that was so special and everlasting as it stays there up until now...

_**JDUAAKK..!**_

**Yayy..! Thanks for reading! Hope you like. This maybe a two-shot. Bye for now.. :)  
-MG  
**


End file.
